


Maya.

by TheHellHounder



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHellHounder/pseuds/TheHellHounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya has always felt that maybe there were other creatures residing on Earth with us, but once she read Eoin Colfer's Artemis Fowl series, she was certain of it. So, one night she snuck out of her home and went tromping off to Ireland to meet none other than the criminal mastermind himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maya.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision (rewriting) of a work I posted originally on artemis-fowl.com/fanfiction
> 
> I will be changing quite a bit from that, but if you want to read the original, it is located here: http://artemis-fowl.com/fanfiction/viewstory.php?sid=2765&warning=3  
> I will warn you, it sucks. It is really really bad.
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy!

She sat  in her bedroom, clothes scattered about her floor. Short, dark, brown hair stuck up everywhere. She’d just finished the rough draft of the last book in her series, and only felt like revising. She revised and revised and revised herself silly, feeling a bit inadequate because it just wasn’t ever good enough. She kept thinking  _ What would Artemis Fowl think of this?  _ and each time would end up going back to fix that one thing, and that other thing, trying to smooth out all the imperfections.

She glanced up at her clock to see that it was nearly midnight, then closed her laptop and quietly got out of bed, sticking it in a small backpack with every color imaginable on it and a bunch of pins of quotes and characters from her favorite stories and tv shows and movies. She glanced at her bedroom door, then carefully opened her window.

She put her backpack on the ground outside, then stepped out herself and slid the window closed. She picked up her bag and began walking, humming to herself one of the silly songs written and recorded for the Atlantis Complex book tour. She smiled softly, slipping headphones in so she could listen to her music, and throwing on a pair of reflective sunglasses. She was going to Ireland to meet Artemis Fowl. He wasn’t just a story. No one who seemed so real could be ‘just a story’. It was completely impossible.

Something moved in front of her. She could barely make out the distinction of a person, and it was a blur. There was nothing really there… Just a weird mirage type thing floating in front of her. Something in the back of her mind told her that she should know what this was, that she should  **know** _. Fairies. Artemis Fowl. Think fairies.. _

“Oh! Fairies! That… There’s a fairy.” She frowned, then shook her head, “Don’t be fucking stupid. Why on Earth would a fucking fairy be in Texas. Unless… Escaped troll or something… Or… Mulch? Nah. Not Mulch. There’d be more than one if Mulch was the problem.” She laughed a little, then carefully walked around the mirage, “Just ignore it, Maya. Ignore the shielded Fairy you just passed. Forget about it. Keep walking. Keep walking until you get to the airport and then get on your plane and once you get off, walk even more. Walk straight through Dublin and to Fowl Manor. It’s that simple. And once you’re there, Maya, you have to go up to the door and knock. Don’t just stand at the gate like an idiot. You have to go up to the door and knock, and when Butler or Angeline or Artemis Senior or Myles or Beckett or anyone opens the door, you have to talk. Not to yourself, like a weirdo, but to them. To whoever answers. And for fuck’s sake, if Artemis himself answers, you better not fucking faint. If you do, I will murder you. Not really. That’s a stupid reason to commit suicide…”

The blur in the air rose and followed her closely, but not close enough that Maya would recognize her shape again. She had to make sure this Mudgirl arrived at the Manor.

“You can do this, Maya. You can do this. Don’t be a fucking scaredy-cat wuss.”

This was going to be a loooong walk…

*~|~|~*

 

Airports are scary. Really scary. There’s always people everywhere and you have to make sure you make it to your gate on time and there’s security check and you’ve gotta buy tickets and everything is a mess. Not to mention that Maya had a fairy following her and she was going to be riding a plane by herself for the first time ever, and that was not something she wanted to think about. She’d never liked flying. It made her feel sick and she was afraid the plane would fall out of the sky and that would forever be the end of Maya. Death by explosion. Eh, at least it was fitting. Of course she would die in a fiery explosion. There was no better way to go out.

She made her way nervously through the airport, through security, and onto her plane. Luckily, she managed to get a seat next to no one, and since it was a 2AM flight, she could sleep peacefully because everyone else would be sleeping too. Hopefully that would help her anxiety. She sat in the middle of her row and leaned back, closing her eyes. Before they had even taken off, she was fast asleep.

She woke up just as the plane touched down and was one of the first people to file off. She shuffled through customs and out of the airport, then walked. Her little elven protector stayed close behind.

“You can’t talk to yourself aloud while walking down the street here. People will think you’re nuts, especially if you mention anything about Fairies.” She sighed, glancing at the time on her smartwatch, “Okay, good. Just when I wanted to arrive… Let’s go. To the fucking castle that is Fowl Manor. Let’s do this. Breathe, you fucking idiot. Passing out isn’t allowed.” 

Walking… Walking sucks. But she pushed through it, and after five hours of complete and total nothingness and occasional chats with herself to get her hyped so she would be less likely to literally die when she finally met Artemis Fowl, she stared up at the gate for the property. She took a big, deep breath, then walked forward and slipped through the bars. She took a deeper breath, feeling panic set in, and made her way to the front door.

“Just knock, you idiot. Knock. It’s not that… Oh, there’s a doorbell.” Maya smiled, sighing a bit, and pushed the button to ring the bell about half a second before a tall, wide man in a suit with short blond hair opened the door. She looked up at him and gulped. Butler. He was, well, way scarier in person than she’d pictured him as she’d read. He really was a human mountain.

She took a step back, “Hello. My name is Maya and I… Uh…”  _ God damn it, Maya. Spit it out. _

“She’s with me, Butler.” A three foot elf woman with dark red hair and brown skin walked up next to Maya and the blond mountain relaxed a little. “We need to speak with Artemis.”


End file.
